Protocol: Golden Child
by TheShadowWhoHidesInTheDark
Summary: What happens when SHIELD goes into over-drive? Where are FitzSimmons? What's Director Fury hiding? And who is the mysterious Golden Child? Rated T for occasional swearing. Adventure/Romance/Humor and many more. This story is post 'Seeds' and pre 'T. R. A. C. K. S' . It'll have some components of the show and mostly my own writing. It's semi-AU. SkyeWard, Mayson and FitzSimmons.
1. Prologue

**A/N : I probably shouldn't be writing another Fan fic while I have one on hold for so long but I just had to get this story out there before I forgot this idea. Besides, I'm trying to stop procrastinating and this is my first step towards my goal... probably. Anywhoooo, review and tell me what you think about it and whether I should continue it.**

**PS: I edited a lot in this chapter after consulting a few friends about my mistakes, so I suggest you re - read this chapter. I'm extremely sick today and I'm typing out chapters XD. I'll be posting the next chapter today night or tomorrow, but I'll definitely have it up by Monday. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AoS or the Marvel Universe, although if I did, it'd be super cool.**

* * *

_The day FitzSimmons stop talking to each other, is the day the world began ending.  
Go figure._

* * *

**_PROLOGUE_**

* * *

**____***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * Repeat, All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert ***

**_______* The klaxon kept repeating, deafening those nearby. *_**

_" Sir, Agents Skye and Simmons have taken off. "_

**____***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * Repeat, All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert ***

_" They're under heavy attack, sir. "_

**____***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * Repeat, All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert ***

_" Enemy forces have surrounded them, sir. "_

**____***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * Repeat, All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert ***

_" I'm sorry sir, there's nothing SHIELD can do now. Any SHIELD re - enforcements sent now will take at least another hour or two to reach their location. They're on their own. "_

**____***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * Repeat, All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert ***

_______The alarm almost drowned out what the other Agent said next._

_" Agent Coulson, Sir, Agents Simmons and Skye have crashed... I'm so sorry sir but they didn't make it... "_

**____***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * Repeat, All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert ***

_"Are you sure? " Coulson asked anxiously as he paced the floor._

"Yes sir. " replied the agent firmly.

"ABSOLUTELY positive? " "Yes sir" "Have any of the satellites in the area picked up heat signatures or any signs of life? " "No sir. We're terribly sorry for your loss and that there's nothing that we can do about it"

**____***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * Repeat, All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert ***

_______"There is one thing... " "Sir, you don't mean... " _

**____***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * Repeat, All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert ***

_______"I'm afraid I do Agent Chase. NO ONE messes with my family and lives to tell the tale_ **[ A/N: Cheesy, I know. I like cheesy dialogues... Sue me] **_______, initiate the protocol... It's time we showed them what happens when they mess with Agent Philip Coulson. _"

**____***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * Repeat, All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert ***

_______" Are you sure sir? Once this bell has been rung, it can never be unrung. "_

**____***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * Repeat, All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert ***

_______" If you value your life, loved ones or any one on this planet, you will SHUT UP and initiate it. Once SHIELD's full force has been unleashed, the ' Clairvoyant ' will finally know his place."_

**____***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * Repeat, All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert ***

_______"Very well sir - Hello, this is an order straight to every important SHIELD Agent, hell, make it every SHIELD Agent in existence and if you hold your life dear to you, you will listen and do EXACTLY what I say. Listen very carefully as I will Only. Say. This. Once. No questions asked. **Initiate Protocol: GWTH. "**_

**____***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * Repeat, All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert ***

_______"Sir, you don't mean... " replied the Agent on the other side of the comm_

_______"Yes soldier, I do. " said Agent Chase with a tone that simply scram ' Do what you're told if you wanna live '_

_______"But sir... " replied the Agent, clearly not catching Agent Chase's voice tone due to the blaring of the Klaxons_

_______" I, very clearly said no. Questions. Asked. " said Agent Chase, enunciating every word in the ending_

_______" Very well sir... It has been done. " _

_______"Good... "_

**____***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert * Repeat, All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions __***** Red Alert * * Red Alert ***

_*** Red Alert * * Red Alert * All S. H. I. E. L. D personnel to positions, Protocol: Terminate, has begun... * Red Alert * * Red Alert***_

* * *

**A/N: So... what do you think, any potential. Well, review and tell me what you think and whether I should continue it or not. [ I'm saying this again in case you didn't read the first AN]**

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot, the current name of the story's not permanent, I would love some suggestions but I'll try to think of a name too, unless anyone who reads this story likes the current name.**

**Written: 05 - 02 - 2014  
Posted: 07**** - 02 - 2014  
Word Count: 1,099**

**Shadow out.**


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Author's note: To all those people who didn't understand the ' *Red Alert* ' thing, it was going on in the background, on klaxons. I hope this helps. Imagine my surprise when I got up in the morning and this story had such great reception. **

**I finished this chapter on Friday but I decided posting it on Monday would be a better idea. You know, all that suspence crap and all. I was even considering next weekend but I decided against it. I'm not THAT cruel.**

**PS: When I typed this A/N, I'd already finished half of chapter 2. So, by the time I post this chapter, I'll might've already finished chapter 2 and probably started chapter 3. But I'll still be posting on weekends and alternate weekends. Although, any suggestions to this story will be gladly accepted.**

**I would like to thank:  
****ILiveFearliss, Lightnings Pride, ObjectedPrincess, NightShadeMoon and TexannaRose for Favouriting.  
ILiveFearliss, Jo Grey, JuicyJams, bellapaige88, ObjectedPrincess, BabiChatack, lollypop19980, LisaMitchell25, tei768, NightShadeMoon and TexannaRose for Following.  
ILiveFearliss, Ealasaid Una, CreativeReading and bellapaige88 for Reviewing.**

**I appreciate the support.**

**PS: I edited the first chapter a bit so I advise that you re-read it but it's cool if you don't too. It just makes a lot more sense now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own AoS, the Marvel Universe and/or anything in this story except the plot.**

**Now, without further adue, the first chapter of P: GC .**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Previously on **P:****GC **: _

**_* Red Alert * * Red Alert * All S. H. I. E. L. D personel to positions, Protocol: Terminate, has begun... * Red Alert * * Red Alert*_**

* * *

_2 weeks earlier_

**_* Knock * * Knock* _**

" Skye, wake up. It's time for your training. Skye. SKYE! " I heard my robot S.O's voice on the other side of my bunk door.

" Lemme sleep, we can train next year. "

"NO! " he exclaimed.

" But the bed has accepted me as its own and if I move now I might lose it's trust forever." **[A/N: Have to thank my Best Friend for that line, it's our own little inside joke.] **I replied back to him.

I was half expecting him to retort back, and half expecting him to barge in or something like that, but nothing happened. I wondered if maybe he gave up or if he was gonna ask May to tilt the plane but this was Agent Grant Ward I'm talking about, and if there's one thing I know about him for sure, other than the fact that he's a robot, is that he NEVER EVER gives up and hopefully, May wouldn't tilt the ' Bus ' . About 2 minutes later, I heard Ward exasperatedly sigh on the other side and mumble _' What am I gonna do with this rookie'_ and I smirked. I managed to, yet again, exasperate Agent Grant Ward.

However, just when I thought I had a victory, he announced " Training in 5, for every 5 minutes that you're late by, 10 push ups" and then I heard him walk away. But I still couldn't move from my bed, it was as though some invisible force was holding me I just continued to lay there, waiting for Ward to come back up and start screaming his head off and fry his circuits because I didn't turn up for training but it really isn't my fault that I couldn't move.

After waiting another 10 minutes to make sure the coast was clear, I began drifting off to sleep. Right when I was almost out, I heard it, the distinct sound of someone sneaking around,_ pfft, and Ward thought I didn't learn anything_. Anyway, back to the matter at hand, there were 3 distinct possibilities, 1) The ' Bus ' was being attacked, 2) Ward was coming back and was tried from his work out so he was a little noisy or 3) the more likely option, that someone was doing something they weren't supposed to.

My curiosity was eating me from the inside. I had to know who was outside but I really didn't want to leave my bunk. Hell, even if I could, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't. After a while, it turned out that I didn't have to. I heard one or two people whispering. I could hear them through the door as I crept near, low but still audible. I tried my best to listen in on their conversation, straining my ears to their full extent. That's when I heard the voices of FitzSimmons whispering something about whipped cream, a bucket and the night night gun. _Well, I don't even wanna know what that's about _I thought to myself out loud. _Shit! I hope they didn't hear me_...

* * *

_Shit! I hope they didn't hear me... _

"Simmons, did you hear that? " inquired Leo Fitz although she could hardly understand what he was saying because of his thick Scottish accent.

"Hear what Fitz? " Jemma Simmons inquired further.

"I could've sworn that I just heard Skye. "

"That's not possible Fitz. She's downstairs training with Ward. We both know that Ward never lets her sleep in. "

"Well, it's either that, or the walls of the plane have begun talking, Jemma. Talking walls, not exactly the weirdest thing we've ever seen. Hell, I'm bloody well sure that it's not even in the top 5... You're probably right though, she's supposed to be training with Ward for at least another hour or so. " said Leo, his voice still sounding unsure.

"Exactly Fitz. I chose this time of the day because Skye won't be here. " said Jemma with such a sure and determined voice that even Fitz had to agree.

" I guess, let's just put this down to nerves... Okay then, enough of that. Lets get to work.

* * *

_"Let's get to work..."_

_Okay, now I have to know what's going on._ I thought to myself.

I waited until the sound of foot steps got far enough from me for me to be sure that it was safe to go out, and when they did, I quickly slid my bunk door open and shut as fast and quite as possible. Where ever FitzSimmons were going, it can't be good because the only bunks in this corridor of the Bus are those of May's and Coulson's or in Coulson's case, bedroom. When I saw and figured out what FitzSimmons were up to, I immediately decided that it would be a rather good decision to slowly and quietly return to my bunk or I would probably get thrown of the plane's ramp... without a parachute. I couldn't believe it, FitzSimmons were gonna play a prank on Agent Melinda May Aka The Cavalary, that is probably the definition of **_'suicide mission'_** . _Those two are probably the smartest people on the Bus and they used that intelligence for a prank. I can't believe they loaded May's night night gun with whipped cream AND filled a bucket with... I didn't even wanna know. Like she would fall for that, and did I just see them attach a grenade to the door. Probably not. Anywho, I'm out of here._

I had to get out of there. Far out. I was about to round the corner when I banged right into none other than Agent Grant Ward. _Ward... shit, I completely forgot about training._ I was looking down, waiting for him to blow his mother board up by scolding me for skipping training or somethin' but nothing happened. I was still looking down when 30 seconds later, he finally spoke.

" Mission briefing in 5. " that's all he said, no shouting or anything. I was sure he would say more.

" I'll be right there. " I replied quickly. I really didn't wanna piss him off too much... well no more pissed off than he already is.

_That. Was. Weird. _Was the only thought running through my head as I made my way to my bunk to change. _Agent Grant Ward, Mr. I- can- shoot- a- fly- from- 500- meters- away- as- long- as- there's- no- wind, was not annoyed with me. Something must be wrong._

That was my last thought, before I entered the briefing room.

* * *

" Alright, now that everyone's here, let's begin. " said Coulson, as he was opening, what I could only assume was the mission briefing, on the screen.

" A few hours ago, SHIELD got wind of a deal about to take place. Now, I know what you're thinking, ' Why are we being informed about this? ' but truth be told, I don't know either. " When Coulson said that, every one present in the room, except for May, stared at him. We thought he was kidding and were waiting for him to continue.

" We will be receiving the mission details from an Agent on site soon an - " whatever he was about to say was interrupted when the screen showed an incoming call.

" That must be them now. " he then proceeded to pick up the call.

" Hello, Agent Chase, is that you? Can you hear me clearly? " Coulson asked the agent on the screen.

"Yes Agent Coulson, it's me. The signal's not good over here because of the incident, a little disturbance but that's to be expected, but I can hear you . "

" Alright Agent Chase, let's get on with the briefing. "

" Yes Sir. "

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if that's a cliffhanger or not but if I didn't stop it here, then it'd be another 1,000 words for me to stop. :D**

**Anyway, what do you think, good, bad or horrible. I know some people must like it. The reception so far isn't half as bad as I thought it would be. Tell me in your reviews.**

**Please follow, favourite and/or review.**

**Typed: 08 - 02 - 2014  
Posted: 10 - 02 - 2014  
Word Count: 1,906  
**

**PS: I'm only gonna post on weekends and alternate weekends. I won't post at all during my exams in March, so, like the creators of AoS, I'm gonna drop a huge plot twist on the last chapter before my exams. I don't even study for my exams, bad habit, I know, but still. I usually wake up at 4 or 5 in the morning on school days and go for a trip on my cycle for a while. I do the same for my exams, except, instead of a cycling trip, I study for two to two and a half hours and answer my papers. My marks aren't that bad, so it can't be that bad a habit. Anywhoooo, I drifted completely off - topic but my point being that 1 chapter before my exam and then I'll continue my weekend/ alternate weekend chapters again after my exams get over. Until my exams do start, I'll be posting weekly.**

**PPS: I have a habit of trying to guess where people got their user names from, so if I PM you with a guess, please answer it. It's one of my many quirks and believe me when I say I have A LOT of those but still, I love 'em all. **

**Shadow out.**


	3. The Briefing

**Author's note: This story is officially my most viewed story and I want to personally thank everyone who has followed, favourited, reviewed and/ or viewed this story. Your names will be added at the end. Thank you for the support.**

**P. S: In this story, the ' Seeds ' episode happened but Coulson didn't tell Skye the truth... yet.**

**P. P. S: Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AoS, The Marvel Universe or most of anything present in this story. The only thing that's mine, is the plot. _Myyy preciousss _  
* Awkwardly clears throat ***

**I know I said I would only update on weekends, but today's my birthday so SURPRISE CHAPTER!**

**Well, without further adue, chapter 2 of P:GC.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Prevously on_ **P:GC **:

**" Alright Agent Chase, let's get on with the briefing. "**

**" Sure. "**

* * *

"Sure, " replied the man on the other end of the call, probably the aformentioned ' Agent Chase '.

"Well... We're waiting Agent. " Coulson declared when Agent Chase didn' t respond for a while.

" Ohh... Right then. Wait, Agent Coulson, are you still there?"

"Is there a connection problem or a delay of some sort?" Coulson said. "I have the best hacker on the planet on my plane, " he continued, gesturing towards me. " I could ask her to try and fix it. "

_I pointedly looked at him, completely ignoring the huge compliment he just paid me.  
_"Sorry, I meant to say hacktivist. " He quickly corrected himself and threw me an apologetic look.

"Yes sir, I mean no sir, I mean... Umm, there's a slight _blurring _factor on your video feed but I guess it's due to comms being down in the vincinity. The explosion wiped out at least ten cell towers, luckily, so far there've only been a few injured civillians, nothing serious and no casualties either. "

"Good, now that that's done with, can we get on with why my team specifically was requested? "

"Of course sir. As you may already know, recently SHIELD has been informed about a black market deal about to go down. Well sir, this information was relayed to SHIELD HQ through our undercover agent moments after he was found out and before he was... terminated." I imagine that Agent Chase was friends with the deceased since he looked very upset talking about him. " This undecover agent was a highly trained biochemist with only one person better than him. " He continued quickly.

"This is the reason why your team was specifically requested. The only biochemist who could rival Agent Dorian's skills... is Agent Jemma Simmons." I would like to say that me, or the team, were surprised when he said that but then I'd be lying. Truth be told, we were expecting this to be the direction the conversation was heading in the moment Agent Chase said ' biochemist. '

"Where is this conversation going _Agent Chase?_ " asked Coulson, obviously knowing the answer to his question but still doing it as a formality. He looked really pissed, but no one else except Agent May and I seemed to notice. We both also noticed the way he grit his teeth when saying 'Agent Chase' and how he now looked downright murderous. We both shared a concerned look and got ready to move in case this began escalating. His face was stoic but Agent May and I could see straight through his facade.

"Sir, I know how you feel, but we've been informed that this deal will entail the auction of an alien virus and the presense of three of Centipede's most dangerous agents. This is our only oppotunity to capture them before they disappear underground again, this time, maybe for good. It will be a short and if the stories are true about Agent Simmons, easy undercover mission sir. All she'll have to do is go to their recruitment tomorrow, pass their test, gain access to the virus and get the hell out of there before anyone even realises what happened. We'll be monitoring her the entire time and should anything happen, we'll already have three SHIELD teams on standby, ready to assist. These orders came straight from Director Fury. " said the Agent hastily, seeing the _pissed_, and I mean _PISSED_, look in Coulson's eyes.

Coulson's face seemed to soften a bit when he realised that we were noticing how he felt about sending a kid, alone, on an undercover op of this high a risk.

"You define that as an eas- " Coulson began with his murderous look toned down a bit but he was quickly interrupted by Simmons saying. "I'll do it. "

"What _Agent Simmons _meant to say is- " Coulson tried again but again he was interrupted by Simmons saying, " With all due respect sir, the mission is being offered to me and hence, the decision to take it, or leave it, should be mine. "

"And if this is about the fact that I failed my field assessment, then let me remind you sir that you sent Fitz on a high profile mission, to South Ossetia no less, when his field assessment report was no better than mine. Or, is it just that you don't trust that I can handle myself alon-"

"For one thing, no matter how much I trust you Simmons, I don't want to send you on a_ suicide mission_. " Coulson interrupted. "For another, what I was going to say, before I was so rudely interrupted by Agent Simmons- " Coulson continued, pointedly looking at Simmons earning him an _' I'm Sorry ' _from her. " -is that, I would like _all _the details of the mission and which other agent has the qualifications to go as her partner. " He continued further.

"But sir, Agent Chase didn't say anything about a partner, did he? " Simmons asked aloud the question we all were probably thinking about.

"Yes, I know that Agent Chase didn't say anything about a partner, but that doesn't mean you won't have one. I know for a fact that Director Fury wouldn't send you on an operation like this without inside backup. " Coulson cleared for us. "Now, back to business, who will we be sending as her partner Agent Chase? "

"Ahh, yes sir, I was told you would ask me that, and to tell you the truth sir I really don't know. I was told to inform you that you were to receive further details on the mission from Director Fury himself. He will be contacting you today at 1700 hours and that you were to pick it up alone."

"Very well Agent Chase. Will that be all? "

"Yes Sir. "

"Alright. " and with that Coulson cut the call.

I was about to leave the briefing room when Coulson called out to me saying, " Skye, a word. "

My last thought while staying back in the briefing room while the others left to begin preparation for the mission was w_hat did I manage to do now._

* * *

**Typed: 13 - 02 - 2014  
Posted: 14 - 02 - 2014  
Word Count: 1,363**

**A/N: What does Coulson what to talk to Skye about? [ May or may not be what you think ] Why does Director Fury want to talk to Coulson in private? And what are the unspecified dangers of the mission FitzSimmons will be taking on? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Protocol: Golden Child to find out.**

**P. S: I know this chapter is kinda short compared to my other chapter but the word count will always have it's rises and falls, AND I really wanted to post a cliff hanger chapter on my birthday. I'm cruel like that.**

**P. P. S: I know this chapter was really serious and all, so to make up for it the next chapter will be light hearted... right before I plunge this story to the depths of Tartarus.**

**Thanks:  
TheKismighty120, LisaMitchell25, Fangirl1 [ That's the name that you gave. ] , the 2 guests who reviewed and CreativeReading for Reviewing. I really appreciate the support.  
LisaMitchell25, TheKismighty120 and abc11111 for favouriting. Again, really appreciate it.  
abc11111 and TheKismighty for following. It really means a lot.**


End file.
